The Care and Handling of Harry's Pants
by quidditchmum
Summary: In which Harry eavesdrops and Ginny advises Hermione just exactly who will be responsible for the care and handling of Harry's pants from here on out.


"Ginny, you've just got to convince Harry that he _has _to come back to Hogwarts and complete his N.E.W.T.s." Hermione's impassioned plea came barreling through the crack in Ginny's door.

Harry slumped against the wall across from Ginny's room. After spending the afternoon tossing a Quaffle around the makeshift Quidditch pitch with Ron, he was in desperate need of some Ginny time. He had snuck up to her room, hoping he could dodge another confrontation with Hermione.

Apparently since Voldemort had been vanquished, there were no more Horcruxes to hunt and her parents had been retrieved from Australia, Hermione had made making sure that Harry and Ron attended their seventh year at Hogwarts her mission in life. Her vigorous efforts were almost making Harry miss S.P.E.W. and that was saying something.

"And you've got to stop badgering him to death." Harry could sense by the exasperation in Ginny's voice that they had been at it awhile.

"But Ginny, it's imperative that Harry complete his education. I can't get through to him…"

"_Not for lack of trying," _Harry thought.

"But if _you _would ask him, I'm certain he wouldn't say no."

"Listen, I'd love nothing more than for Harry to come back to Hogwarts and for us to have a normal school year. The thought of being apart for another year is about to send me round the twist but..."

_She wasn't the only one._

"So make him come back!" Hermione demanded.

"I'm his girlfriend, not his mother, Hermione, and neither are you!"

"I never said I was his mother." Hermione's voice was rising, a sure sign that she was getting angry.

"Then stop trying to act like you are!" Ginny's voice was rising, a sure sign that Hermione had better dial it back or she'd be on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey hex soon. Ginny took a deep breath, like she was mentally counting to ten before she did something rash. "Listen, Hermione, I appreciate all the effort you've put into making a man out of Harry, and I mean that in an entirely platonic and non-sexual way, of course. And I know you've been taking care of him and Ron for ages, especially over the last year, but Harry doesn't need you to carry his pants around in your little beaded bag any more. You've raised him well. This is a decision he has to make for himself and I can assure you, if any witch is going to be handling Harry's pants, now or at any time in the future, it's going to be me."

Harry, caught up in the thought of Ginny handling his pants - her hands had wandered just underneath the waistband a time or two but he was hoping they would take a further plunge soon – missed a moment of the exchange and did not notice that Ron had climbed the stairs behind him until he felt his hand on his shoulder. He startled as if caught in an act of naughtiness, which he supposed technically he was, since he was eavesdropping _and_ imagining Ginny handling him underneath his pants. He held one finger up to his lips signaling Ron to keep quiet.

"If you won't do it so that Harry will finish his N.E.W.T.s and live up to his academic potential, then you must do it for your relationship. Surely another year apart wouldn't..."

"Oh don't go pretending you understand anything about mine and Harry's relationship," Ginny said in a tone that was familiar. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

A warm feeling of pride welled up in Harry' chest as he remembered another time when Ginny had taken up for him against Hermione. It was nice to have someone who was always on his side, even when he didn't necessarily deserve it.

Hermione let out a loud harrumph and then was silent. Harry was glad he was on the other side of the door from the glare he was sure she was sending Ginny's way.

Ginny let out a long-suffering sigh. "Harry's for me and I'm for Harry. Although I don't relish it, another year apart is not going to change that. Nothing can."

_Damn straight._

"Besides, I can't say I blame him for not wanting to go back. There are a lot of bad memories for all of us there, but especially Harry. I'm not that keen on going back myself. If wasn't for Mum and the fact that Quidditch was such a disaster last year, I'd ditch my seventh year and try to get into the league straight away."

Hermione let out a sigh of her own, perhaps resigned to not getting her way for at least the moment, although Harry knew her well enough to know that he hadn't heard the end of it. "Won't you at least let him know you want him to come back?"

"He knows. We've talked about it. Besides, he's been listening at the door for at least ten minutes. You can come in now, Harry." He didn't have to see her to know that she was smirking.

Ginny muttered a charm and the door swung open. "You too, Ron."

Harry gave Hermione a sheepish if somewhat smug look before stepping across the room to Ginny and taking her face in his hands. Her smirk melted quickly as she took in the intense way he was looking into her eyes. He hoped that look conveyed how grateful he was for her unconditional support. She had always given it, even before he learned to appreciate it or really even noticed her, going all the way back to that day in Diagon Alley when an eleven year old Ginny took on Malfoy on his behalf.

He vowed to himself in that moment to never take it or her for granted again.


End file.
